kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Axiomist
WiKirby Hello, Axiomist, owner of WiKirby. I apologize for what was said in that Zelda Universe thread. I posted hoping to quell any ill feelings between wikis. I promise you we will not copy/paste. I gave this link to the people I set up as patrollers and instructed them to compare any new submissions against what's here to make sure it's not copied. We are also aiming to get our images from the actual games and I told them not to grab anything here. If you see it being done, you are free to revert the edit and notify me. Trust me, if I weren't so tough about it WiKirby would have paste jobs for every single Kirby article already here and on Wikipedia. I'll come back this weekend so we can talk things out. I'm not expecting your full support, but I hope we aren't considered your enemy either. Our site is bare bones now, but those of us involved are pretty good at wiki designing. So we'll get it cool eventually. For one we won't have blogs or forums so this wiki will have that as an exclusive feature forever. We have some awesome new features for our wiki planned but right now, we are replaying Kirby games one by one to write up the content-all new. This slows us down, but I feel it's important to maintain integrity. I'll explain the affiliation issue a bit. At Zelda Wiki.org We had so many problems keeping our in-article links intact. Wikia and Wikipedia systematically removed links even though we linked to them as much as possible. The Zeldapedia guys make it harder by having a rivalry mindset. After talking to Bulbapedia and Mario Wiki, we found out that it's common for Independent Wikis to suffer like that. The Wikia network buys out the owners of Independent Wikis and either chooses to host them or wipe them clean. So we banded together and are starting wikis for what we could link to and have link back to us. The main goal is to allow Zelda Wiki.org, Mario Wiki, and Bulbapedia's viewers easily navigate back and forth among fan wikis. So it's like the Wikia network but smaller and we can maintain control on things like the skin, the source coding, ads (we like it as minimal as possible). Axiomist 08:10, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Don't worry, no harm done. I don't really see a problem with the skin and coding here though, but I thank you for your response.-- :I didn't mean to imply anything was wrong here. Things look great from the browsing I've done. You guys do a good job.. Axiomist 17:52, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello again Well I'm online, ready to address any other concerns you guys have. I read that you guys were discussing starting an Independent Kirby wiki. I'm open to including you at mine, but copying/moving the content can never be done. We have different licenses. Axiomist 20:48, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :So what needs to be discussed?-- Well, I have Cip here from my staff too, Austin apologized for that thread. And I want to hear you guys out, so I can have all of your concerns made into policy or relayed to people intending to work on the other wiki. Axiomist 23:44, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'll just go to WiKirby to help out with some problems here and there, but this wiki still needs a ton of work! I have no concerns with your wiki other than not having people copying and pasting our articles. You and the others are doing a really good job! Keep up the good work. :) -- Thanks for that, we are in pre-launch set up. We needed something around to debug the css, js, and all that. Most of our work has been on the server side and testing how things are acting. I'm certain a new user after the launch will copy/paste something. I told the others to bookmark this site and make sure it doesn't stay up. I don't want that to be done either. I know the subjects are the same and the info will be similar but I'm taking measures to try deviating the layout and other things so that each wiki can be unique in its presentation of the information. The new wiki isn't out to undermine this one at all. I'm going to eliminate any of WiKirby's users trying to take battle stances when I find out about it being done. Main thing is we'll need to have a line of communication between us, so there will be some cool heads when it happens. Axiomist 00:10, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :I'm here, too :) :Seriously, though, Axi said it best. We're going to be keeping an eye out for any dubious contributions on our end. If no one else is around, feel free to report any suspected incidents of copying to me. (I'm Neo over there.) It's cool that you're being civil with us and not trying to kill us, by the way. We have no malicious intents toward you, and we hope to keep friendly communication :)—Neo of ZW(Talk)00:56, February 14, 2010 (UTC)